


Chemistry Test

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [21]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Stridercest - Freeform, alpha stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave uses a not so stellar grade on a test as an excuse to get some special treatment from Bro and the others. Punishment at its sweetest. 19 swats from Bro, who gets hot and bothered enough to fuck him. 19 spanks from Dirk, followed closely by 19 from D who gets molested by Dirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry Test

After the teacher passed the tests out, Dave glances at the number at the top and then quickly looks through to see if he could get any points back but honestly it was what he expecting. He actually got a couple of his blind guesses right. But instead of being upset at the low B, a soft smile attempts to flicker through his tightly controlled expression. He starts plotting out exactly how he wants to approach the situation when he gets home.

* * *

Dirk and Dave enter the apartment after school with a crash of backpacks against the wall next to the front door. Their animated conversation continues even as they move into the kitchen for their usual after school drinks, orange and apple juice respectively. When their chatter dies suddenly as they both gulp down the cool liquid, D breaks in from his position against the counter.

“Good lord the two of you can talk. Though I guess that is a Strider/Lalonde trait that is apparently genetically bound to us and cannot be stopped except by the power of juice it seems. And look at that. I’ve fallen into the same trap. Just running my mouth while there are errands to be run. So who wants to come with me?” he lays the question out, baiting for an answer.

There is momentary silence as the twins slow to finish their respective drinks. The silence persists as they lower their cups, eyes locked in a semi telepathic argument of who will be going with D. Dirk finally breaks the moment with, “I went last time so it’s Dave’s turn.”

“Oh thank you Dirk for volunteering. I really didn’t want to lug the gallons of milk and juice down the block and up the stairs by myself.”

“What? No. I said-”

“Come on now, dear boy.”

“You sound like Mom when you say that.”

“And is there anything wrong with that?” D asks over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow as he snatches up his shades from the kitchen table.

“Yea, it’s creepy as fuck how well you do it. Next thing we’ll know you’ll be wearing fashionable lab coat dresses and black stockings.”

“She does have fabulous taste in black pumps. Now come on, brat.”

“Ah, and the illusion is broken. She’d never call me brat.”

“Not to your face.”

Dirk’s response is cut short by the front door closing behind them.

As Dave thoughtfully pours himself another glass of juice, he takes stock of the situation and decides that yes, it’s time to enact his plan that he outlined at school. He tucks both his and Dirk’s glasses into the dishwater and then goes over to his discarded backpack. It takes a bit of ruffling through all of the papers crammed into it to find the one he wanted. He had outlined the grade with a red marker to make it stand out more at the top of the page. Taking a deep breath to calm his anticipation, he stands up and heads over to Bro.

Dave feels a little guilty about interrupting Bro when he looks like he is concentrating really hard on manipulating the bared mechanics of a marionette puppet, but Dave knows that what is coming will forgive the intrusion. He approaches the side, making sure to stand in Bro’s peripheral sight. He shifts as if nervous from foot to foot until finally Bro twists his head to the side and throws a baleful eye up at him.

“The fuck ya want?”

“I’m sorry, Bro. I didn’t mean to do so poorly on the test. I tried my hardest. I promise I did.”

“The fuck ya talkin’ ‘bout?”

Dave brings the test around from his back to hold out to Bro who glares at the offending paper taking in the grade and the subject. “I’m sorry, Bro.”

“Dude. Ya hate chemistry. I ain’t worried about one B on a frickin’ chem test. Ya get straight A’s and dun fuck up outside of school either. Why the fuck are ya actin’ like a whiny bitch?”

“I missed a whole nineteen points because I was stupid, Bro. I promise I can do better. I can learn.”

“Seriously. Does it look like I give a fuck?”

“Please don’t be angry at me, Bro,” Dave says with pout but smiling eyes. “I promise I can do nineteen points better next time. I just need nineteen points.”

“I ain’t angry. Ain’t ya listenin’ to me?” Bro puts down the marionette completely and turns to face his bewildering brother.

“I didn’t mean to do so badly. Didn’t mean to miss nineteen points. And I know you don’t like excuses but I was a bad day and I didn’t sleep well the night before and it’s just nineteen points. I promise I can do better, Bro!”

Bro frowns at him, taking in the difference between his body language, which was more along his normal cocky stance, and his whiny words.

“All I need... All I need is a little motivation.” Bro finally catches on at Dave’s eyebrow waggle.

“I see.” He relaxes back and mirrors the sly grin that’s grown across Dave’s face. “Nineteen points. That’s a lot of points.” He rubs at the scruff that’s been building up on his chin since he started on the marionette project. He needed a break anyway. Staring for five hours at gears and levers is liable to make a man snap. “I think I know somethin’ that will motivate ya.

“Strip.”

Dave grins at the command and rushes to do just that. The test flutters abandoned to the ground. His clothes follow soon after until he is naked and nearly quivering in anticipation. Bro eyes his already hard cock sticking straight out. He watches the shiver that passes through Dave when he licks his lips.

Languidly Bro climbs to his feet. He takes a step forward to stand directly in front of Dave. Dave tilts his head back just the fraction to meet his golden eyes. Bro lets the moment stand for a second before reaching out with one gloved hand and gripping his shoulder. He twists Dave around who follows with exaggerated stumbles. Bro pushes him ahead, snagging a towel just as he passes the end of futon.

With rough tugs and shoves, Bro positions him so that he is facing the kitchen table with the edge pressing against the top of his thighs. Bro muses that the table does seem to be the perfect height as he puts the towel in front of Dave but not over the edge. With one last shove against the center of Dave’s back, Bro bends him over the table. His dick is pillowed on the towel, but the table still bites into his thighs when Bro presses his jean-clad hips against Dave’s bare backside as Bro leans over to get his mouth closer to his ear.

“Hold the other side of the table and if ya let go, this all stops.”

Dave nods even as he reaches his skinny limbs across the table and grips the far edge. Once again Bro marvels about how well the table’s proportions work as he runs his fingers down Dave’s perfectly stretched side. He watches how Dave flinches ever so lightly at the ticklish touch. He continues to run his hand over the smooth curves and flat planes that make up Dave’s torso, back, hips, and ass, knowing that Dave loves the feel of the leather glove. But from the feeling of the pads of his fingers brushing over the smooth heated skin, a bare hand will be better for what’s coming up for both of them. He continues to skate across the surface of his skin with one hand as Bro works the glove off of the other with his teeth.

“Nineteen points, huh? Nineteen lousy points ya couldn’t figure out. Ya said ya needed some motivation? I’ll give you nineteen reasons to not screw up next time.” The smack was expected but the sharp crack of hand against ass still caused Dave to nearly jump off the table, but he managed to keep his reaction to a yelp and his hands on the table. The second hit gets a gasp and the third garners a sweet keen from Dave’s throat that makes Bro’s jeans tighten. He pauses to run his palm over the stinging flesh. The skin is already turning red in the three areas that the blows landed. Dave’s breath hitches as Bro passes over one, pulls back and lays a fourth in the same position before going back to rubbing soothing circles over his ass. His gloved hand is still resting just at his hip.

The next five smacks alternate cheeks, leaving both sides glowing red as the sharp sounds of the spanking continue to echo in Dave’s ears. His body writhes against the hard surface of the table. The towel prevents any of the rough friction he craves after such pain being delivered to his ass. But he doesn’t let go of the table. Instead he chokes on a sob as Bro brings his gloved hand down to stroke the blood heated flesh of his ass.

“That’s enough to get ya up to an A. Nine miserable points. Couldn’t even do that. Feelin’ motivated yet?” Bro continues to play along with the scene that Dave has set up.

Dave shakes his head.

“Can’t hear ya? Speak up now. Think ya could settle for gettin’ an A?”

“No.”

“No what?” Bro squeezes his tender ass for emphasis.

“No, sir.”

“Then what grade do ya wanna get?”

“One hundred.” He gets another squeeze, the edges of the leather presses against the red. “One hundred, sir.”

Bro leans over next to Dave, his body heat radiating against Dave’s bare skin without actually touching him. “That’s ten more points, Dave.” His tongue curls around his name, drawing shivers out of Dave. But Dave keeps his hands locked around the edge of the table. “Ten more swats to your sore behind.”

“Please, sir.”

It’s Bro’s turn to shiver at the way the plea sounds in his mouth. He straightens back up quickly, pulling his hands off of Dave in a bid to control himself.

“Count them then,” Bro growls out.

“Yes, sir.” That doesn’t help cool Bro’s blood. So in retaliation he brings his hand down sharply against that taunting teasing curve. After Dave’s yelp that was more in surprise than pain he hears, “One, sir.” Bro takes a deep breath before delivering the next one. “Two, sir.” The third comes just as quickly. “Three, sir.” Bro lets his hand linger, his palm feeling the heat from the blows. His fingers brush lightly over curves of his ass, caressing the soft skin where thigh meets the targeted area. “Four, sir.” The next one echos around the room along with a moan as Dave relishes the layering sting. “Five... sir.” The honorific comes out almost as an afterthought.

“Good boy,” Bro murmurs.

“Six, sir!” Bro watches as the muscles all along Dave’s body twitch. He watches the way his legs press against the table as if to get away from the source of pain, the way his hips try to rock against the too soft cloth of the towel, the way his chest heaves as his panting increases with each hit, the way his arms fight themselves to stay stretched out, the way his hands clench down over the edge until his knuckles are white. “Seven, sir!” Dave’s voice is a rough shout that bounces off the table. He feels the humid condensation gathering from where his breath is trapped by his arms and his face tucked between them. “Eight, sir!” There is a moment when Bro is sure that Dave will let go, but he steadies back down under Bro’s soothing touches.

Bro runs both hands, one gloved and one naked over his back. He leans against Dave’s bare thigh, letting him know where he is as Dave gasps against the rush of blood to the stinging area.

“Ni-ne... sir.” Bro can hear how Dave is barely holding it together in his voice. “T-ten... sir,” Dave finally sobs out. Bro quickly bends down and presses a kiss to each inflamed cheek, the heat nearly searing his lips.

Bro then leans over to table crooning “Good boy, good boy. Such a sweet boy, Dave. If ya hold still a little longer I’ll make it up to ya. I’ll fuck you good. Do ya want that, Dave?” Bro kisses his temple as he nods and keeps his position. Then he is gone in a flash leaving Dave to hiss as the cool gust of air brushes over him. A second gust tells him that Bro has returned. He barely hears the click of the cap before he feels the cool liquid being poured directly down his crack. The lube drips all the way down to his balls before Bro’s hand catches some and draws his fingers up across his taint to his entrance.

Dave understands and accepts Bro’s impatience when he pushes two fingers in at once to start. It doesn’t take long before a third finger is added and Dave is being stretched open by the scissoring fingers. The slick lube makes his movements smooth and gives Bro a sense of self control that is belied by his heavy breathing and tightness behind his jeans. He goes as long as he can, but when Dave keens for Bro to just take him, he loses the facade.

Dave hears the harsh grind of Bro’s zipper only seconds before the head of Bro’s cock is pressing against him. Because of the rushed preparation, the stretch to get around Bro’s girth takes Dave’s breath away. His body is tense the entire time Bro is pressing his length into him and holds the taut position even as the rough edges of Bro’s jeans press against his ass from where he has simply pulled himself out instead of undressing.

Bro moans at the sweet tightness and delicious heat, but he is kind enough to give Dave a chance to adjust to him now that the edge of pleasure has been taken off just by entering him. He leans over to kiss the back of his neck. He gently drags his roughened cheeks over his shoulder blades. He waits patiently until he moment Dave’s body relaxes around him. Then with a firm grip on his waist, Bro starts sliding back and forth with as much control as he can muster. It’s not much as the frantic, quick moans Dave lets out can attest.

Bro’s pace is rough but exactly what Dave wants especially after the build up that the spanking had created in his system. But he still can’t get any friction on the towel that lay between him and the table. With every push into him or pull on his hips that sets him rocking with respect to the table, the towel just slides along as well, leaving him with a slowly rising pressure in his core from Bro’s dick and the residual stinging on his ass.

Bro’s low moans of enjoyment just under his heavy breathing as he fucks Dave against the table are interrupted as they hear the front door open. Bro doesn’t stop his motion even as he glances over his shoulder at Dirk coming in with an arm load of bags.

“Well, that’s one way to greet me when I come home.” Dirk carefully kicks the door closed behind him.

“Ya lose tall and dorky?”

“Nah, he’s just taking a phone call down the hall.” Dirk moves into the kitchen to deposit the groceries. “So anything in particular going on here?” He leans casually against the counter but his eyes rake over Dave’s naked body and Bro’s constant pistoning with lustful envy.

Bro waits a moment and then lightly swats the ass he is fucking with an accompanying growl of, “Well, tell him.”

“I’m sorry for not doing better on my chemistry test even though you helped tutor me on it. I didn’t mean to screw up. I’m sorry I’m such a dunce,” Dave whines in between thrusts from Bro.

Dirk picks up on the situation much faster than Bro did. But then again the sexual implications are a bit more obvious this round. “What did you manage to get on it?”

“Eighty-one.”

“Barely a B. Really?” Dirk pushes away from the counter and comes to lean in close to Dave. “You couldn’t do better than that even with my help.”

“I’m sorry, Dirk.”

“What was Bro’s punishment for you?”

“Nineteen spanks for motivation.”

“And how do you think I should punish you?”

“Nineteen more to make it stick.” At Dave’s words, Bro moans lowly and has to pull out of Dave so that he won’t lose it before the scene is up. It still takes him a moment or two leaning over Dave before he can calmly step out of the way for Dirk to approach.

Dirk’s hands immediately go to Dave’s ass to inspect the smooth but heated flesh. “Oh he’s worked you over well already. You sure you want more?” Dave nods. “Alright.” There is only the momentary loss of contact to warn Dave of the impending hit. Moans from three different throats sound together, but Dirk doesn’t drag the punishment out like Bro had. With only a breath between the blow he lands the next eight quickly and methodically, working from one side of his ass to the other. Dave’s body is conflicted as he both tries to get away from the pain and press back into it while maintaining his grip on the table. Dirk gives him a breather. He gently presses kisses against Dave’s taut, shuddery back.

As he pulls his hand back to for the next round of smacks, the front door opens again. It closes to the sound of hand against flesh.

“What the hell did the brat do?”

“I’m sorry.” Smack. “I did poor on a test.” Smack. “Forgive me, D.” Smack. “I’ll do better.” Smack. “Chemistry is hard.” Smack. “ I can do better.” Smack. “I can do better than an 81.” Smack. “I’m sorry.” Smack. “Ah, fuck, Dirk!” Smack.

“But you hate chemistry.”

“D,” Bro drolls out from where is leaning against the couch, softly stroking his cock, “Get with the picture.”

D glances between Bro, Dirk, and Dave’s bright red ass and voluntary positioning and it clicks in his head.

“Oh.”

“Would y-you,” Dave’s voice is shakey, “punish m-me too, D?”

“Oh fuck, Dave. So fucking hot,” Bro growls with his hand off his cock and clenched in a fist against his jeans.

“You want me to spank you?”

“Yes please.”

D swallows harshly but moves into the position that Dirk vacates. “How many?”

“How many do you think I deserve?” Dave asks back.

“Nineteen, D,” Dirk offers. “Seems to be the going rate right now.”

“Oh geez.” The first smack jerks Dave almost all the way off the table. “Oh shit too hard.” Dave shakes his head no but the next smack doesn’t nearly have the power the first one did but the strike against the already sore skin makes Dave moan. The next few are also soft taps compared to the first one.

“Nuh uh, D. That’s not how you punish Dave.” Dirk sidles right up close to D. D just rolls his eyes at his younger brother but when he goes to smack Dave’s ass again, Dirk times an ass grab that makes D hit harder than he planned. Dave keens at the hit and his back shivers in pleasure. “Ah, much better,” Dirk says smugly even as D throws him a dirty look. On the next shot, Dirk grinds against D’s ass. The next has Dirk reaching around and grabbing D’s hard cock through his pants. Then Dirk molests D’s nipples through his soft shirt. Then Dirk undoes D’s belt. The next one is a bit softer as the long action of pulling down D’s zipper doesn’t startle him enough for a heavy hit but it isn’t a pansy hit like in the beginning. The pantsing gets the next hit up to par. He is startled into a heavy hit as Dirk’s bare cock presses against his ass as he didn’t realize Dirk had also begun to strip.

The loud smack hides the soft click of the lid to the bottle of lube. D’s surprise is evident in the next hit that might have been harder than the first as Dirk slips his lubed-covered hand between his cheeks. Dave is rewarded as Dirk continues to press a finger into D. D’s own cock knocks into Dave’s hip making him moan. Dirk has to whisper in his ear to finish the last three hits of the spanking. Dirk slips in another finger between hits and D has to catch himself on the table.

“Two more, D.”

Dirk gets three fingers in after the next smack that nearly misses in D’s distracted state.

“One more,” Dirk’s voice is husky with want as he presses close to D.

“Please, D,” Dave begs from the table.

As soon at the nineteenth spank hits, Dirk pulls his fingers out and presses himself into D. D’s hip catches a side of Dave’s ass making him hiss at the contact against the sore flesh. Dirk doesn’t stop sliding in until his hips hit flush against D’s ass, transmitting the pressure to Dave as well. D braces himself on the table as Dirk holds onto his hips for leverage as he begins to slide in and out.

Bro watches the show for a little while until he hears Dave whine from both the lack of direct attention and from the bumping of D’s hips against his ass with every stroke of Dirk’s cock. He finally pushes away from the futon and approaches the table again. He nudges D and Dirk to the side with a not so gentle nudge of his hips. D repositions himself to stretch out across the table similar to Dave but with more clothes, rumpled by Dirk’s manhandling, and with his hips far enough above the table’s surface for Dirk to reach around and grab his cock. He starts pumping D to the same rhythm that he thrusts his hips. Bro lines himself up and reenters Dave alongside his brothers.

Bro’s and Dirk’s thrusts sync up. The red eyed Striders moan in unison as they are fucked by their brothers, one senior, one junior. D’s hand grabs Dave’s forearm in a ploy to stabilize himself against the pleasure. His balance is thrown against the table as he can’t spread his legs any wider than the pants around his knees let him. Dirk’s belt jiggles in time as his own pants are caught on his legs. Bro’s denim brushes with a rough touch against Dave’s worn backside making Dave’s spine tingle with the additional painful pleasure. The towel underneath him isn’t giving him any friction but at this rate he won’t need any help. Not between the residuals from the spanking, the heavy thrusts from Bro, the fast brutal pace both Dirk and Bro are fucking their respective bottoms, the jeans against bare ass, and the way the Bro is clutching at his sides. As Bro’s grip tightens, Dave knows he is nearing completion. D’s moans also ratchet up as Dirk continues to fuck him and work the hand on his cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck me harder.”

“Goddamn so fuckin’ nice and tight.”

“That’s it, keep talking to me, tell me how you want it. Tell me how you want my cock in your ass.”

“Please, please, don’t stop. Almost-”

“Harder, faster, oh god right there. Fuck.”

“D’ya think ya could be any louder D? Gonna brin’ the cops to our door.”

“You look so good bent over the table for me. Like a whore with your ass up.”

“Bro, why don’t you tell me pretty things like that?”

“Fuck, fuck, Dirk!”

“Your red ass is the prettiest thin’ I have seen in a long time, Dave. All lit up and beggin’ to be fucked. You’re such a pain slut, ain’t ya?”

“Come for me, D, come all over the fucking dinner table.”

Both Dave and D shudder as their orgasms hit. Dave’s cum is caught by the too soft towel but D’s splatters all over the wood surface. Dirk’s hand stutters as the tightness of D’s ass sets him off. His body tenses and curls over D’s quivering form as he buries himself and comes. Bro savors Dave’s body a couple more strokes longer but between the events leading up to this point and hearing the chorus of moans, Bro finishes as well, adding his own baritone groan to the mix.

The exhausted silence is filled with heavy breathing as all four Striders attempt to collect their post coital wits. Bro is the first to move, slipping out of Dave with a soft whimper from the younger which turns into a pained hiss when Bro affectionately (and albeit cruelly) pats him on the ass. Grabbing another towel from his pile, he cleans himself up, zips up, and then returns to his puppet work after a much enjoyed break.

Dirk follows suit with D making a similar whine at the loss of the dick in his ass. After redressing, Dirk pulls D to his feet and kisses him soundly before going back over to the kitchen to put away the groceries.

D glances over and laughs softly at Dave’s boneless and unchanged position. He gently runs a hand over Dave’s back, smirking as the muscles twitch in response.

“You doing okay?”

“Fine. Just peachy. Couldn’t be better. Absolutely glowing. Cloud nine with a side of heaven. Awesomely wonderful. Gonna be walking funny and unable to sit comfortably for at least a week. Exactly what I wanted.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

“So why are you still on the table?”

“Can’t figure out how legs work.”

D laughs again, knowing that it probably isn’t far from the truth. “Come on, let’s get you to the shower.” He steps all the way out of his pants and pulls his shirt off. “The two of us have loads up our asses that need to be cleaned up.”

“Ew.” Dave grimaces.

“It’s the truth about fucking. It’s disgusting. Now come up.”

“Can you carry me?” Dave asks plaintively.

“Spoiled brat.” D pulls Dave’s torso up and Dave manages to get most of his weight on his legs but still leans against D. “No wonder you need punishment.” D tips Dave forward enough to center his balance then dips to get an arm behind his knees to scoop him up bridal style. With a laugh of surprise, Dave throws his arms around D’s neck.

“I love you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
